EON
by The Eons of Eternity
Summary: Dreams unfold throughout time.    Rising and falling with the breath of each person, each soul alive.    The heartbeat of eternity.    The lifeline of infinity.    EON
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Two small figures were silhouetted in the overwhelming, choking darkness. There was an almost calming but eerie glow emanated from each, a bold, but soft blue from one, a shy pale yellow from the other.

Wisdom and Willpower were at debate, each talking in a strange musical like voice.

"There is _no_ hope," Hissed one, its soft but distinctly male voice. "The girl is gone. She is barely aware of herself! We should retreat to Arceus's tower while we still can!"

"No!" A sharp powerful voice rang out and disputed. "There is hope yet! The girl has willpower, stronger than practically any I have ever seen! She will triumph!"

"I have no doubt about her willpower," The other one retorted. "But if willpower can save you from everything, then why is she in this shape? The flame is dead; let's get out while we still can!"

The opposing figure turned away stubbornly, "We cannot fail! We cannot standby and let the flame dim without guidance, Uxie!"

"She already has a guardian, her own pokémon for Arceus's sake! They both are strong, they both have the three we choose, but the girl ends up like this! I know everything, Azelf, and I know this is a hopeless battle." Uxie's harsh voice fell to a whispered. "I know she will die."

Azelf faltered, seeming to bend violently. "When?" He murmured, his eyes glowing in the darkness. "Do you know?"

"No," the voice caught. "But she will."

_"But it is not the end of the story."_

Both Azelf and Uxie turned to see a third, the voice feminine, soft—chock full of emotion. An almost pink glow came from her, scarcely lighting up an inch of the all consuming darkness. "The story will continue to write," the figure said. "It might be the end of the human her, but I do not sense that her spirit will die. Her comrades will continue on. They will not let her memory die, or her wish fade." She paused, seeming to hesitate- confused by some unknown force. But she nodded, confirming her statement. The shadow absolutely believed what she said.

"Mesprit," The blue glow greeted her and Azelf's eyes glinted in the darkness, barely, and for a second, you could see them… glistening slightly with emotion.

"Are you sure? Is there really hope?" Uxie's question barely rose above a whisper, barely heard by his companions.

"There is _always_ hope."

There was a strange silence, a symbolic one.

"Hope," Uxie said finally, his voice strange and musical. "Is like a single beam of light in the darkest cavern. It might blind the one searching for it in a rush for freedom. But hope is always there." He finished his odd and unprompted statement, as if prophecy. The tense darkness seemed to lighten.

"I will not let her face this journey alone…" Mesprit said softly, if you could see beyond her faint glow- her eyes would have rested upon her paws. "I will set out when the dawn rises. Are you all coming? Emotion can not guide her alone."

"And knowledge will kindle the flame always. I will join you… even if it leads to my destruction," Uxie said firmly, his mind had obviously been changed by Mespirt's moving speech.

"Willpower will be by her side always, I will come," Azelf agreed, his blue glow shifting as he nodded.

"Then the flame has a chance…" Uxie murmured softly… sounding almost surprised.

"The flame has always had a chance, my dear brother."


	2. Chapter 2

***Shakes head sadly* Still no reveiws. Oh well, If anyone's reading this- Chapter One is here! (Obviously). It's basically a time distortion. It will almost exactly follow the story-line of the Pokemon DP Show: The Battle Finale of Legend, until partway through the middle- and a major change at the end, that will explain and begin a story. A long story. If it gets dull... my apologizes. I had to start here for the best effect. If it's really that dull- skip halfway through it. It's gets much more interesting there. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dawn's ragged breath steamed out tiny puffs of warm air, the ancient chill of spear pillar sent goose bumps up her arms, as well as turning her breath up in a smoky dew.

She, Cynthia—the pokéleague champion, and her two friends Ash and Brock raced down the seemingly transparent and eerily glowing steps of Spear Pillar.

Everything was at stake here. Her life, her friends' lives, the lives of her pokémon, the lives of the world, the existence of the future. The three pokémon she had come to know well, Azelf, Uxie, and especially Mesprit—The Being of Emotion.

And it was all because of Team Galactic.

The girl knew she should feel tired, she had been running for what seemed like forever, but a clenching feeling had sunk to the bottom of her stomach; sending her heart pounding and head whirling. Adrenaline flowed smoothly through her veins. She had set her face with a strong aura of determination, her blue eyes narrowed with purpose.

All fear was gone; replaced with a sense of willpower. Dawn had set all emotion aside for later, right now she needed to concentrate on the task ahead of her.

And something was definitely drawing her closer, like a magnet it drew her in. Something was calling her.

Cyrus waved his hand out over the three pillars of time and space, the red-chain woven in his glove was glowing a deep blood red.

On his silent command the three legendaries, unwillingly placed in a deep hypnotic trance, each floated silently over the three ancient pillars of old. Their heads were bowed, eyes halfway shut, all energy drained and incentive of belonging—of purpose, replaced with one command.

OBEY.

Cyrus then turned his stone-hard face towards his commanders and dipped his head slightly.

Both Mars and Saturn instantly replied, gently but quickly placing the two orbs on the shorter Greek-like pillars on either side of him. The Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb, both shinning and glinting like diamonds in the unnatural but not artificial light, were released and stood on their own on each ghostly white column.

As soon as the orbs rested upon their perches, Cyrus's eyes glinted a deep blood red—both from within himself and the power of the red-chain.

"At last!" He cried, his face still like stone; raising his arms high above his head in an obvious sign of victory. He then clenched his fist, making each of the legendaries cringe in pain and resistance. "AZELF!"

The blue pokémon squirmed for several heartbeats, before being crushed under the power—going limp in the invisible clutched of Cyrus, his head became bowed and eyes dull once more.

"UXIE!" Cyrus boomed, his eyes bloodshot.

The Being of Knowledge shrieked once before going silent, his last stand crushed instantly, its eyes too going dull and seemingly lifeless.

Cyrus turned his hand, his wide insane eyes flickering over to the last pokémon. "MESPRIT!"

Mesprit, instead of withering, lifted her head and stared at each of the people in the clearing—her eyes filled with pain and suffering, her slim figure tensing with the effort of resistance. Her eyes opened wide filled with such sadness and despair that Mars, her usual cold hard self, looked away and smothered the kindling of warmth and emotion in her heart.

"MESPRIT!" Cyrus roared again, and he drew his fist shut.

The Pokémon's body wracked with effort and pain, and she lifted her head to the stars.

"Mesprit…" The pokémon sang a clear long note, full of emotion and beautiful harmony, which made pokémon from around the world turn and look towards Mt. Coronet.

Azelf and Uxie stirred briefly, Azelf managed to choke out his name to join Mesprit, but it wavered and fell silent.

Mesprit's song ended alone.

And all three heads full in unison, each pokémon exhausted and on the verge of death.

"Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie!" Cyrus cried for he had their full control now. "Hear me now! Summon and transfer your ancient powers to the Lustrous and Adamant Orb! And using the infinite original powers connect time and space!" Cyrus's command finished in a screaming level of tone, his eyes wide with insanity.

Not one of the three pokémon hesitated, all so deep in trace and so close to death that they had no will. No fight was aroused in their spirits.

Emotion has been weeded out of each.

Knowledge had been taken away.

And willpower crushed.

"Mesprit."

"Uxie."

"Azelf."

All three pokémon sang in unison, but the song was with no warmth, the harmony was empty. It was a deep song. But it was meaningless, only a mere task.

Empty.

Each pokémon glowed red and was absorbed in a pocket of scarlet unnatural light and as the mouths of the pokémon opened, brilliant waves of spectacular light emanated from them.

A shimmering pale pink from Mesprit, the being of emotion.

A stunning, yet shy yellow from Uxie, the being of knowledge.

And a powerful, yet soft blue from Azelf, the being of will power.

The waves of light collided and became a swirling mass of color, all three ancient powers colliding.

The two grunts that had come along on the mission hunched over a large cannon like machine, and aimed towards the center of the color. Then, the lead grunt turned his head towards Cyrus.

"Now."

On the spoken command, the grunt, with a shaking finger, pulled the trigger on the machine's handle. A large solid beam of light, like a laser and a firecracker combined, shot from the machine's firing pole.

The thing of light was detached from the beam and instead exploded in the air, creating a pool of swirling blue light high above the three lake pokémons' song.

The grunts swung the cannon around 30° and aimed the machine towards a parallel firing spot.

"Again."

The same thing happened, a beam of light spot itself from the cannon, creating a swirling pool of pink light, right across from the other.

The two orbs from before began to glow and a solid sunbeam of light shot up form each, firing themselves each into a different aspect to their pool of swirling light, curing and glowing directly into the spheres, seeming to open them.

Outside, if you looked at the mountain, all you saw was a swirling abyss, sucking all light to it like a black hole. The entire world, the entire sky was painted a deep evil prune purple, as dark grey menacing clouds swirled faster than normal towards the rips in time.

"Fascinating…" Mused the deranged scientist that had put together this project, he was typing furiously on his laptop. "Quite an impressive level of energy.

Cyrus ignored him and spoke instead to the distance, but was it the distance?

"Dialga and Palkia," He said. "The time has come." He clenched his fist with the red-chain, "NOW! REAVEAL YOURSELVES TO ME!"

At his command, the pools of light seemed to explode with light, twisting and turning rapidly to seem to form Pokémon shapes- each over several hundred feet. They suddenly turned from outlines to transparency. They looked like ghosts of the real Pokémon, animations.

Cyrus continued to raise his hand, and red light racked the bodies of the transparent legendaries. The red chain was struggling for power. And it got it.

A saddle like prison wrapped itself around Dialga's body, spikes digging into its transparent skin. A snowflake like chain wrapped itself around Palkia's waist, shooting outwards and preventing the legendaries arms from moving at all.

Each being roared and screamed in alarm and resistance—but the red chain rapidly drained all their strength.

"We are witnessing the original powers…" Saturn gaped, muttering his awe-struck comment to his comrade, Mars.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an enormous thunderbolt of electricity shot form the sky and aimed itself accurately towards the cannon machine. The two grunts on station fled with screams of terror and the thunderbolt hit right on target—causing the machine to explode, sending a fireball of flames up into the air.

Both commanders gasped and whirled themselves around to only see a currently angry Pikachu riding on the back of a large, well-muscled Staraptor.

Flanking it, a Piplup on a Garchomp, and a Croagunk resting atop of Gliscor.

Saturn was the first to retaliate. "Alright, Toxicroak! Go!"

Gliscor swooped high over the swirling pokéball and spun over, releasing Croagunk in a whirl of energy. The blue Pokémon's orange, but rock solid arm began to glow as he fell. Just as the Toxicroak began to emerge from high beam of light, Croagunk met him with a screech and a fling of his arm—his brick-break landing right atop the more powerful Pokémon's head, sending a wave of rushing air and energy away form both of them.

Toxicroak fell from the air with a unnatural scream and hit the dirt hard, already fainted—leaving Saturn and Mars to gape and gasp.

Croagunk landed gracefully on the ground, staring dully at the two commanders, puffing out his cheeks and croaking menacingly.

Behind him, Cynthia, Dawn, Ash, and Brock race up behind him.

"Awesome Croagunk, good job!"

Quite suddenly, all four of them noticed the two legendary presences.

"Dialga, Palkia, and the three legendary lake guardians…" Cynthia whispered. "I have always wanted to meet them… but never… never like this…"

Ash took an outraged step forward. "Stop this, Cyrus!"

"You kids just don't know when to quit!"

"I've had enough!" Mars screeched, flinging out a pokéball. "Puragly! NOW! "

The fat cat pokémon shrieked as it was released from its pokéball, unsheathing its long claws.

"Golbat, Go!" The two grunts yelled in unison.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"And Piplup, bubble-beam!" Dawn yelled, racing up beside her friend.

The awesome combination of power instantly knocked all three pokémon to the ground, and out of the game—the combo of power and anger had worker marvelously.

"Here's our chance to save the lake guardians!" Cynthia said, urgency lining her voice.

All three kids nodded tensely. Ash whipped around, throwing out an arm. "You all heard that?"

Choruses of pokémon cries were sent up and the three flying-types soared far over Team Galactic's head, still making the team duck and cover their heads.

Dawn instantly charged forward, pushing past the two grunts on the far left of the group.

All at once, the three Pokémon's attacks were released in a fury, aiming straight for the controlling gem embroidered in the three legendaries heads.

The singing harmony of the lake guardians ceased chokingly and each pokémon instantly crumpled in the air, falling forward, almost lifeless.

Dawn reached out and caught the limp Mesprit out of the air, cradling the unmoving pokémon in her arms—thankful for the faint rise and fall of her chest.

"Mesprit… it's me… I'm here…" Dawn whispered.

Mesprit open her eyes slightly, "M-Mesprit?"

Dawn smiled slightly before looking around, Ash and Brock both had Uxie and Azelf, and the girl let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the screech of Dialga and Palkia made the ten-year-old look up. The transparent figures of the legendaries began to fade.

"They're disappearing…" Saturn whispered.

Looking around, Dawn raced over to Ash and Brock, who were withdrawing Staraptor and Gliscor.

"You showed Cyrus," Ash was saying. "Return."

Suddenly, the champion spoke—turning to Cyrus. "You no longer have the power to control Dialga and Palkia," she said defiantly.

Cyrus's eyes flickered over to the blonde, but he didn't move his head in the slightest. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Cynthia drew back—astonished.

Cyrus lifted his hand and clenched his fist, the red chain glowing at maximum.

They were connected; the chains on the legendaries and the gem on Cyrus's hand, and the legendaries were consumed by light.

A roar of Dialga brought him out of the light, it was Dialga in the flesh! No transparency, nothing. This was the real legendary. Palkia screeched and appeared in her full state, twisting her head violently back and forth.

Dawn gaped up at the pokémon. They were huge, larger than life itself!

"No way!"

"They're here!"

Both legendaries continued to wither and scream, they were obviously in pain—both clawing at the air and thrashing furiously.

As Dialga moved, the red chain flashed and dug painful looking red spikes into his thick scales, making his long neck twist and turn side to side in pain, his eyes closing in suffering.

Palkia was treated the same way; her flailing was becoming more and more feeble.

"They can't resist…" Dawn's head snapped around to see Saturn, a smirk plastered on his face. "It's impossible to break free of the red-chain… which contains the original powers."

"What's happening to them?" She cried, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"It has to be those red rings…" Dawn's eyes now turned to Cynthia. "If it contains the original powers, it has to be the thing controlling Dialga and Palkia!"

Mesprit suddenly squirmed in her arms and Dawn loosened her grip, letting Mesprit fly shakily out in front of her, Azelf and Uxie repeated Mesprit's actions.

Suddenly, the three lake guardians began to sing, sending Dawn's mind whirling.

"What's happening?"

_Help us…_

Dawn closed her eyes and concentrated on the voice.

_Help us… _The cry was weak, but urgent.

"I-I can hear them…!"

_Please help us… help up save the beings of Time and Space…_

"Me too!" Dawn smiled, her eyes still closed. Her blue eyes opened and she glanced at Cynthia. "I can really hear them!"

A small smile crossed the champion's face; she could almost feel the warmth emanating from the three kids. "Your hearts have become one with the three guardians… it's truly a wonderful thing…"

Cyrus's screeching yell broke Dawn out of her connection.

"DIALGA, RULER OF TIME! PALKIA, RULER OF SPACE! RELEASE YOUR POWERS NOW, AND CREATE A NEW UNIVERSE!"

Both Dialga and Palkia roared on the command and Cynthia's eyes flew open. "Get away!" She yelled.

Dawn stumbled back, her eyes wide and sprinted to the side of Spear Pillar. A shockwave of energy screamed from the legendary pokémon, creating an enormous green hole of time and space just where she had been standing a heartbeat ago. The mere energy and rebound sent everyone in the room, excluding Cyrus, flying in the opposite direction.

Dawn shrieked as she found herself flying, her whole body shuddering as she hit an invisible wall of Spear Pillar and rolled onto the 'ground'. Groaning and clutching her side, Dawn managed to sit up—gazing around urgently for everyone she knew.

Mesprit lay on the ground beside her, struggling to push herself off the ground before giving up and falling limp into the invisible floor of Spear Pillar.

"Mesprit…!" Dawn choked out, scooping the unconscious legendary off the floor and into her arms. Gazing around frantically, Dawn could see no one but Cyrus—looking insanely into his creating universe.

Dawn nervously reached out behind her, and felt the undetectable wall of stone behind her, an ancient invisible wall.

The girl swallowed the bile building in her throat, as she looked at the vortex of energy.

Suddenly, Dawn's mind whirled. Staring into the pool, she could… see… a world. A new world. Not one of Cyrus's mad creations. But one just like her own…. She was there… Everyone was there…

But it was different somehow.

People were different. Something terrible was happening there. A war… that many people were fighting in… but little knew of it.

And then she saw… that world… that timeline… come to life… from her imagination.

Spots appeared in her vision, she felt sick… so sick… her tense arms holding the stirring Mesprit were loosing feeling. She tried to stand, but only fell on her knees.

Dawn buried her head in her hands. _What was happening to her…? She needed to get up… she needed to stop… stop Cyrus…_

Everything she heard, the roars of the legendaries… someone calling her name… so far away….

Her vision was going black, all her limbs were going limp.

"_Dawn…! Dawn…!" _It… It… sounded like Cynthia… above her…

Dawn managed to open her closing eyes and looked directly up. There… there she was… Cynthia's face spun around her. At first she was on her left… or was it right…?

"_Can… can you hear me, Dawn…? What's wrong…? Dawn…!"_

And then Dawn felt her head roll backwards and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**What? Still _no _reviewers? Again? Sigh... I spent alot of time and effort on that last chapter... and the one before it... SOB! Well, if anyone's reading this- here's the next chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

It was dark.

Always had.

Always will be.

This girl was content to live with that; curled up in a tiny ball, she was floating in blackness. She couldn't move… couldn't see… couldn't hear…

Who was she?

Why was it so black?

It was unbearable. The girl wanted so badly to scream… to sob… to see the light of day. But she had no voice.

So she could only float, and scream in her heart.

* * *

_Dawn…_

_Dawn…_

_Dawn… Wake up…_

…_She obviously cannot hear you… stop trying. Let's get out while we can._

_Be quiet, Uxie. She's hurt—look at her aura. It looks shattered._

_Not nearly as shattered as the other girl! _The voice was harsh and unforgiving.

There was a long silence.

_No… not as shattered as her. But we need Dawn to help us if we can even hope to wake the flame up._

_It wasn't her fault anyway. _A different voice joined the argument.

The second voice snorted. _Oh no… It wasn't her fault. She just created a whole new timeline, nearly killing all of us and severely hurting the only one who could stop it! This isn't even the end of what will happen!_

The girl continued to float, ignoring the voices debating in her head. But the prying one was continuing to bother her. Something on the verge of her memory…

_Dawn…_ It whispered again, softly but still there. _Can you hear me? Help me prove Uxie wrong this time. Come on… wake up…!_

_There is no hope…_ Hissed Uxie again. His soft but distinctly male voice made her head hurt—overthrowing the prying voice's pleas. _The girl is gone. She is barely aware of herself! We should retreat to Arceus's tower while we still can!_

_Remember school, Dawn? And Piplup, your pokémon? Your friends? _The feminine voice ignored Uxie.

Something shifted in the girl's mind. A faint edge of a memory. And then another voice started. But the other three could obviously not hear it- for they ontinued to argue and try to talk to her.

_No… _the voice whispered, and the girl shifted uncomfortably- making the other voice stop and listen intently. They couldn't hear it, but they saw something had changed within the soul- the change in the silence of the broken figure,_ No…! No! No-no-no-no! Let me go! Let me go! _The voice rose to a scream, but the girl ignored it- still rather nervously. _Leave me! Leave me alone! Let me come back! No! No-no-no! No! No! Let me go!_

_Leave me alone...!_

The scream of a girl named Dawn…

Dawn.

Her.

_Herself_.

_Ahhhh! _Dawn screamed as she was brought back into reality. The reality of being there- understanding in a terror. Where was she? Why couldn't she see? Why couldn't she move?

Instantly, the glowing pink shroud of light was beside her. _Sh-sh-shh…_ She whispered comfortingly. _You're not alone…_

_I think she's awake,_ the voice called Uxie said dryly. Didn't she know, someone named Uxie? Was it Uxie the... the pokemon?

But Dawn had more to worry about than that; she was in a blind panic. She was sobbing now. No human eligible noise came out—just a terror and despair of mind. The fragility of it- the tenderness of horror and thread-hanging awareness.

Unable to even make a sound.

_Why can't I see, anything but you? Why is it all black around? Why can't I move?_

The pink glow said nothing, just curled up into Dawn's frozen arms and had its calming presence beside her. It did not attempt to comfort her anymore- knowing that it would go unheard.

Little by little, minute by minute, the girl calmed to a small sniffling.

_Wh-where am I?_

_You are in the No-World. _The pink glow 'crawled' out of her arms- sensing that the girl was now stable. Dawn vaguely reconized the glow as the soft, prying voice she had heard before.

_The No…World?_

_Yes. You have been for centuries actually, everyone has. You're the first to awaken besides Azelf, Uxie, and I._

…_Mesprit? _Dawn stammered, putting two and two together.

_Yes. I am she._

The girl processed this for many a minute in closed thought- excluding Mesprit from her mind. Althought suprised by the sudden silence, the female legendary waited patiently, not hearing, but feeling the rolling thoughts of the girl's mind now.

_Centuries? _Dawn asked next- overwhelmed by the thought.

_Yes, Azelf, Uxie and I only awoke a few hours ago. It was a long struggle—but floating near each other… near you, and the flame, brought us back little by little._

_How do we… how do we leave here?_

…_It will happen quite shortly actually. The moment we awakened, an invisble clock started ticking down. When the timer goes off... _Mesprit trailed off, thinking hard about using the right words before continuing. _We will... be... flung, into the the new world. That was the reason we needed to awake you so early. Dawn, you created this place; we needed you to be informed._

_What?_

_You created this place, and we needed-_

Dawn impatiently cut her off. _I mean, how? I didn't do anything! _The voice was lined with an edge of hysteria.

Mesprit sighed. _It… it's not your fault. When looking into the vortex that Cyrus had created… you let your imagination run wild. Your sprit… along with the sensation of being connected with us, the three ancient powers… It was enough to create a whole new timeline._

Dawn laid in silence, her mind overflowing with thousands of new questions. The girl had meant to keep her questions private, but she forgot- Mesprit was attacked, and recoiled from the sudden onslaught of thoughts Dawn had unintentionally sent to her.

_Please… please… can you stop! It's killing me…! _The legendary gasped.

_What? Oh! I'm sorry…! I really am! I just can't believe…_

_I-I know… _the pokémon stammered, still shaky from the assault. _I need to explain as much as I can in as little time as possible. In a few minutes—you'll be sent to the new time-line, you created. It has grown stronger over the past years—becoming the dominant in the struggle for power between the original and the new. There… you have only changed miniscule things from the world we had lived in._

_Oh! So… no problem, right?_

…_of course there is a problem… _Mesprit grumbled. _There always has to be a problem. Nothing can ever just work itself out without us. You created several new beings—In general. 146 humans to be precise. Ah… but they are not the same. They possess the powers to control the aura._

_Um... _Dawn thought hard, a ways back to Iron Island. _Like… Riley?_

…_No… Not exactly like him. Similar, but no. In fact- he is on another region entirely now, thanks to you. He has nothing to do with them._

_But… it's still not a problem… right? I mean—I created them… that's a happy thing that there is new life, right? _

Dawn tried to avoid the topic about Riley again- Mespirt could tell that she felt somewhat guilty. The pokemon drew her thoughts away from the older man though and adressed the troubling question of Dawn's. For some reason, it irritated Mesprit. People were dead now- mostly in that category, ancestors of those 146 humans, because of this new life. Only a few, innocent by-standers, but all life was precious. And eventually, according to Uxie, another casualty was soon to be lost. Yes, normally it would be. But that new life is suffering. They are at war. She countered finally, still slightly agitated.

_War? Why? With who?_

_Who do you think?_

Silence met the pokemon's words.

_No… it can't be… but I know... it's Team Galactic, isn't it?_

If Dawn could have seen, she would've seen Mesprit nodding solemnly. But she got the gist. _It is an unfair war- Team Galatic has a whole new objective. The clans here are trying to stop them- and there have been many casualties on their part. They are ill-equiped against Team Galactic in advanced weaponry and technology. _

_Then they… they need my help!_

_One, I said advanced weaponary and technolagy- not strategy and focus. The powers you gave them can take them far, and their will will take them even farther. Two, It's not that simple. You probably won't remember a thing when you enter this world. Maybe one or two strange feelings, but… we don't know._

Mesprit suddenly shuddered at a mental message that seemed to ring the blackness. _We are almost out of time, I need you to concentrate and remember this one thing. If you are holding onto it as you are transported, you may be able to remember something... anything... especially the word. The phrase I want you to remember is, 'Eevee'._

_Eevee…_Dawn repeated, her emotions screwed up with concentration. _Like...__ the pokémon?_

_Eevee... that is pokémon? _Mesprit replied, sounding suprised.

…_You don't know what an Eevee is? My mother owns an evolution of one- an Umbreon. _

_I know every pokémon in existence—many that you don't. But there is no pokémon called an Eevee._

_What? _Dawn was aghast. _I know Eevee is a pokemon- I've always wanted to catch one!_

_Eevee is just a phrase, _Mesprit tried to explain- ignoring that clench in her stomach that told her something was wrong. _We know it's important to the future- but it is not a pokemon. I know it!_

_But I'm positive that there is a pokemon called an Eevee! 100%! I know it!_

_You must be mistaken... _Mesprit trailed off. _I know... _There was that feeling again. _...Are you sure?_

_Yes... I'm po-_

_And then there was nothing._

_

* * *

_

**_Me: Bad ending, I know. *smiles apologetically* I didn't know a good place to leave off though. Wait patiently for my next chapter, my countless stalker fans! _**

**_Voice inside my Head: What fans?_**

**_Me: Shut it!_**


End file.
